The Jedi who slayed Vader
by Kaeci Charlyss
Summary: I do not own star wars. Ok what if Obie-won trained Luke and What if Vader found Luke in the Twin Suns episode of star wars rebels. I think up these stories to help me fall asleep. Warning: There might be an few Star wars Jokes in this story. So if you do not have an since of humor do not read this. Shoutout to Reylla and Pink Ranger 13
1. Luke's Vision of his Father

Now Luke had the strangest dream. He was on in a room with a big cylinder chamber. It open and saw a face he knew was his father. Luke saw him come closer and closer. But as his father came closer he became more and more machine. Till Luke saw the figure of Darth Vader. He knew from the force signature it was his father. But he knew he could be afraid but he wasn't. There was a sense of someone who lost everything.

He saw all that caused his father to join the dark side. Even a seen he never forget. An evil sith hurting his father. Luke woke up. He must have fallen asleep. He was training under Obie-won Kenobi as a Jedi. He told Obie-won all about his dream then said the words" I can save him I know I can!"

Now Darth Vader part of the vision was gone. He knew that the boy in his vision was his son. He was able to see Luke's past. His son saw his. He knew now Kenobi was training his son. He said to the force " I am coming for you my son."

Luke was fixing the vaporizer for the sixth time this week. He since something off. He knew his father was coming for him. For after his Vision he heard the words "I am coming for you my son" He knew that his father would want Ben Kendio dead. He was preparing to see his friend and mentor killed. Now he sensed a sith on this planet. It was not his father. After his vision he found his father's presence confronting. But this presence cold and sickening. He went to where Ben was in a hurry.

Now Luke took his T-16 sky hopper and flew through the sand. When he encountered a boy his age and a droid. Luke was in trouble he helped him. When the other boy woke up he asked " Where are we? Who are you? " Luke answered " A. your on Tatonnie. B. Luke Skywalker we got to get to Ben before that mystery sith got him." Now the boy introduces himself to Luke by saying " Ezra Bridger the name is Ezra Bridger. Your dad was a Jedi hero. Till he died in the purges. I am sorry for your loss. The Empire took my parents and put them in jail. There they died."

Now the T-16 landed it was dark by now. Boy his Uncle Owen was going to have his hide. Ben told Ezra, that Maul was only twisting his feelings to become his sith appearance. Then whatever Ezra hears ride away as fast as he can. Now luckily Chopper was in low power mode so he was not grumbling and complaining as the astronomic tend to do. Now Ezra heard the weirdest thing from Luke. He said " I should know how the Sith turn Jedi into sith. Palpatine seduced my father to the dark side. But they're still good in him. He was lied to. He didn't even know about me till two days ago we both saw each other's past in a vision. I saw everything he did how he became a sith" Ezra asked, "Who would this sith your father became?"Luke answered " Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader. But they're still good in him the Emperor has driven it out fully. I have felt it." Now at this point, Ezra was not going to listen to Maul. If Palpatine could turn Luke's father into Darth Vader. What could Maul do? But there was something in the other Boy's words " But there good in him the Emperor has not driven it out fully. I have felt it." How could someone who kills Jedi and is the Emperor Second Hand Man not know he had a son? This is what he pondered on the rest of the trip. Even as Luke was going to his father after Maul was killed. It was clear that Luke Skywalker was going to succeed. He would bring back Anakin Skywalker.

To be continued in Son Reclaimed


	2. Son Reclaimed

Now Luke saw as Darth Vader showed up. He also as Vader had maul head in a clear bag to show Maul never stood a chance. Now Luke did something that he knew that Ben would not like. He walked towards Vader and said, " This was yours before you turned father." He handed Vader a lightsaber that Anakin Skywalker welded a long time ago.

The sith lord only replied to his son " Yes my son. It was, now I have something better than my old lightsaber. I have my son. Your real young one. I will never hurt you. I got to hide you from my master the Emperor." Luke replied and only rubbed his father check with Love " The Emperor did this to you, didn't he? Father, I never become a sith or let you train me on the dark side. But I still love you and never leave your side. That a Promise." Now at this point, Vader was carefully holding Luke's chin. He only said " Yes my Son, I do not deserve your love or care. You have seen the stuff I did." Luke only hugged his father and cried happy tears. He said to his father " Who cares what you are done you are my dad. You are have come to claim me. You love me I know you do."

Now Obie-won knew what had to do " Anakin, Luke has a twin sister named Leia. She and Luke were separated at birth to protect them from the Emperor. Padme still believed in you. I am sorry Anakin, she died after giving birth. I am sorry for what I did to you. You must protect the twins from Palpatine. Leia with the Organa's. Going to you was Luke's idea. Luke is too much like you in reckless and piloting skills. He even races his friends at beggers canyon. Go ahead kill me if you wish. I deserve it after I did you Anakin. I could not kill you and because of that, you are a condition that it would have been better to kill. Just do not teach Luke or Leia the dark side. It would not be a happy family if one of them kills you."

Now Luke looked at Ben than his father. He knew that his father wanted Obie-won dead. He wondered who Obie-won did not make an enemy of Jabba the Hutt? His father only held him close, then said. " I will give you a quick death for Luke's sake." Just then Luke eyes were covered as his father force choaked Obie-won. He certainly would miss Obie-won. But he knew something that his father didn't. Obie-won would become a force ghost. He saw as Ben talked to Quin Gon Jinn.

Vader was holding his crying son close to his side. He knew it must be hard for Luke. But Luke was knew something that he did not know. Just then he saw Obie-won's force ghost. Will Obie-won ever leave him alone?

Luke was in the Imperial shuttle his father was piloting and asked " Hey we have a big race at Beggar's Canyon tomorrow can we stay on Tatonie for me to race. You can pilot tomorrow. All I need is to add some power converters from Toshie Station and I am sure to win. I can not wait for you to see my T-16 sky hopper." Now at this, his father said " Yes my son, It would be nice to race. I use to race my pod racer there when I nine as a slave. I was the only human that could" Luke's eyes were as big as watermelons when he heard his father raced producers.

As the stormtroopers entered the seen. Vader made sure to get out of a position of hugging his son and instead put a protective hand on his son. Threw the mental bound that was just made He said to Luke " My son we better get to your Aunt and Uncle before the sand people show up." Luke replied " Yah you hate them, do you? Of course from what I saw what do you not find disturbing, hate, or Jedi you want dead beside me of course? Plus I do not care who you are as long as your dad" Now the dark Lord answer in a tone that indicates regret " My son I do not deserve you."


	3. The Tales of Padme Amidala

Shot out to Reylla and Pink Ranger 13 for there comments on this story.Now Luke was on Syria 3 for three months now. He knew his father loved his mother beyond belief. He could not wait for his father to come home. He had to something for the Emperor. There was some trouble makers that just recently showed up. All he knew one of them was named Saw Gerra. He saw the News and reports on the guy. He was part of the rebellion. But somehow did stuff the leader of this group considered "crossing the line" Just an few weeks earlier Vader touched an stone that turned him into an giant dragon.

Darth Vader had just completed his latest mission from the Emperor. He was going to get an step ahead of his master. He caught Mon Montha the sentor who dared defy the Emperor. He brought her to his home because the Emperor did not know about this place. If he wanted to overthrow Palpatine he needed some help.

Now after His Father came back Luke asked his Father " We seen each other past but can you please tell me some stories about my mother?" Now he ased his father before but he knew his father couldn't resist for forever. Finally his father said " Fine my son, first your mother was my angel. I would done anything for her. This one time I volunteered for an mission to protect Padme during an big bill that was going to be passed.

"Oh Ani I do not know why your worried. I have people out to get me all the time." said Padme. Anakin replied " Padme I know that but I do not want to loose you like I did my mother." Just then 3-CPO entered saying " Master Ani I must insist you you fix R2 he is saying I am an unpleasant to be around." Anakin laughed and said " R2 just teasing you! You need to learn to lighten up some."

At this point Luke said " Those sounds like the droids Vice Roy Organa has. With the girl I keep dreaming about. Now Vader remembered something from Luke's past he remembered hearing his wife naming the an another baby Leia. He would worry about that later first he had to finish this story.

Anakin and Padme where i the main chamber where the sentors argued over bills. The Announcer said " We recognize Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo." Padme anwsered " I know this bill to take funds from the schooling to buy more clone is just not wrong but corrupt. We tell ourselves that everything we do now is for the greater good. But at point is taking money from the school to fund clones that get killed every day for the greater good. I support the clones but if we continue we will be bankrupt." Anakin watched in amazement. Then seansed an force coming toward Padme. It was an changeling that took the form of one of the handmaidens. Anakin tpye of lost it for an moment pulling on the dark side he killed the changeling. Then later asked himself "What did I do?"


	4. Dark Daddy's and Rebal Princess

Now Leia was on the run. Darth Vader was on her tail. Bail Organa told her to run for it. She heard that the Jedi Hero Obie-won Kenbio was killed by Darth Vader. On her way, she ran across a smuggler named Han Solo and his Wookie companion Chewbacca. She had plenty of credits but she does not want to know how she handles being on the same ship with this guy?

Now Darth Vader was going rip galaxy apart to get his daughter. Now Luke came willingly. Leia was too much Padme. Luke had Padme's loving nature.

Luke had to do something. He knew he would do anything to get Leia. He wanted to see his sister. But there could be a way not people not to be harmed. Luke sent a mental message to Leia "Leia, please stop running. Our father needs us. He a big soft marshmallow around me. I am Luke Skywalker. Please for our birth mother Padme Amidala. I am sorry what father did to your parents please just stop running g are a lot of people are going to get hurt."

Now Leia was on the Millennium Falcon as she got a voice in her mind it was from her brother. She knew it was her brother she just knew it was. But that meant that she and Luke were both children of Darth Vader. One of the most hated enemies of the Rebellion. She wanted to scream. But if Luke was warning her about what would happen. Han walked over to her saying "Hey sweetheart I hope your good with laser turrets. We are being attacked by Darth Vader's squad is trying to well get you." She had to make a choice. Either she stays on this ship and Han and Chewbacca be killed in the firefight. She could just give herself up and hope her brother was alright.

Now Darth Vader got a transmission from Princess Leia. His daughter said " Let Han Solo and Chewbacca go. I will give myself up. Luke contacted me a few minutes ago. But only if you let Han and Chewbacca go! I will not run away or escape. " At this point, Vader agreed to these terms.

Now Luke was swimming. Ever since he learned how to he was swimming every day. Plus they're at the other side of the pound on Syria 3. There was a little bird that seemed to hang around Luke a lot. Now his sister Leia was getting used to calling their father "father". Luke was just happy to be home.


	5. Palpatine overdue death

Now Luke and Leia was safely on their father's back. As Anakin entered to the throne room. He had his children on his back for any reason it was to protect them.

The Emperor had an feeling he never had before. It was an feeling of oncoming doom. He saw an big black dragon with glowing red eyes say " You lied to me, You said I killed Padme. Yet I have children. Your days are over. I will let _nothing_ come between me amd my family! You will die today! I gonna to do something I should of done sixteen years ago end you!" Of course Palpatine knew it was going to be overthrown at some point. But even the Emperor of the galaxy did not want this on there tombstone. _Sheev Palpatine the sith who masterminded the Jedi death and was killed by an upset parent_

Luke and Leia finally where allowed to join in to the action. At this point Palpatine power was very much weak. Luke and Leia adored the Emperor Lighting with there hand no problems. Even as the Emperor was boasting on how he was so powerful. Anakin put an Talon on Palpatine heart then used his lightsaber to cut off the head for good measure. Now for the Skywalker twins they did not understand why the head. But it was obvious that Anakin did not want Palpatine to ever return back from the grave.

Now It took an amount of two years to turn the Empire into the New Republic.It was wonderful. In my next chapter Leia will have some dating problems. For as everyone knows Anakin Vader will probably find Leia boyfriend disturbing.


	6. Dating Troubles

Now Remember Han Solo from one of my previous chapters well. Here comes the courtship between Leia and Han Solo.

Now, what was Han to expect to be brought home by Leia? As Long as he was on his best behavior he would be fine. But was Leia's old man the same guy who was going to kill him two years ago.

Now Anakin Vader was upset at Leia's choice of a boyfriend. Now Luke was Aleast courting a decent girl. But a smuggler. Han Solo didn't leave when he found out who Leia's father was. Either this Han Solo was very stupid or brave or both.

Now if Leia had her Choice of any guy it would be Han Solo. He was a Low-down no good scruffy-looking nerf herder at times. But for her, he was a real prince charming. Now as any other dad would want a better boy for there daughter. But much to Anakin's argument's they got married and a year later gave birth to Ben and Anakin Solo. Two years later gave birth to Jinina Solo. Well, Luke married Zoey Rine now that is a mix match. Luke Skywalker and Jedi marries and Mandalorian that rare.


End file.
